Down To Bones
by SgtPastulio
Summary: SetoXOC. Wherein the office at the Kaiba Corporation will never be the same again, thanks to garter belts and a struggle for dominance. One-Shot.


**Oh god this got out of hand really quickly. Very little plot, very little of this makes sense, it just is, and I hope you enjoy! I hope you are prepared to have your mind numbed. **

"Seto?"

The CEO looked up from his desk, locking eyes with his current fling. Ren grinned, slipping quietly into the office and snapping the door closed behind her. "Do you have fifteen to sixty minutes?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, a broad grin plastered across her face. "Because _I_ have fifteen to sixty minutes."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, thus far unamused. He was no stranger to Ren's shenanigans, and he was unsure if he was being put on or if she had something a little more devious in mind. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Mathletes." Ren smirked, drumming her fingers against the door. "Well? I did something _really _nice for you today."

'Really nice' could mean quite a few things, coming from Ren. It could have meant that she had finally managed to get Pegasus off of his ass, who had been dogging him for the past three weeks about "bringing his new squeezey out to the island for some fun". On the other hand, it could have meant that she had decided against gluing all of his Duel Monsters cards to the wall, as she had been threatening to do for a month. Ren was impish, calculating, and incredibly difficult to read, and though their relationship had become more amiable in the past months, she was still a constant thorn in his side.

It was then that Seto noticed the brunette's attire. She seemed about four inches taller than usual, and was wearing what looked like an oversized sweatshirt. In place of pants, all he could see was a set of garter belts, and lightly tinted stockings. He recognized those stockings. He liked those stockings.

"Did you walk into the building dressed like that?" He finally quipped, ripping his eyes away from her legs and forcing his gaze north.

Ren stuck her tongue out and sauntered her way to his desk, padding across the dark blue carpeting. "Why?" She asked, slapping her palms down onto his paperwork, looming over him. She smirked and straightened up, fingers toying beneath the hem of the dark blue sweater. "You afraid some other billionaire playboy was looking at me?"

Seto opened his mouth to snap back but was struck silent as the sweater pulled over her head and landed in his lap, revealing a jet black, waist cinching, breast plumping corset. Ren grinned through her mussed hair, laying her hands on her hips. "Adequate?" She quipped, shrugging one of her shoulders.

He struggled to find a retort, but his mind was fixated on just one word. _Fuck._ _Fuck, _her legs looked fantastic in those heels. He was almost _angry_, in fact, for her to be standing in front of him looking that way, with her subtle curves being pushed to their limits thanks to the glorious device she had squeezed herself into. Christ, it just wasn't fair for her to be so far out of his reach. And all he had was her sweater. His fingers fisted in the worn cotton, still warm from the heat of her body. He could smell just the slightest hint of her perfume in the garment, shooting right up his spine and absolutely intoxicating him. _God dammit. _She strolled around the desk and took his chair by the handles, twisting it in her direction and effectively trapping him in place.

"Fifteen minutes, boss?" She laid a knee on the chair, her chest directly in Seto's line of vision. He did nothing to stop his eyes from wandering across the soft expanse of flesh.

"Make it ninety." His arm outstretched to touch her, itching for her skin, but she caught it before his hand could find purchase. A wicked grin pulled at her lips, showcasing pearly whites. She draped another milky thigh over him, her pelvis pressed tight to his. She rolled her hips, eliciting a short hiss from the CEO. He met her gaze; her eyes hazed with lust, and was met with a passion he had not seen in her before.

"I'm gonna make good use of those minutes." Their lips met and in an instant he was completely consumed in the press of her body against his. His free hand found purchase in her pert backside, the soft flesh yielding to his touch. Her thong panties left nothing between him and her skin, least until he reached one of the garter straps running the length of each of her round cheeks. His fingers toyed beneath the first strap, the elastic pressing his hand harder into her flesh. He pulled back and gave the garment a snap, eliciting a playful yelp from Ren.

"Be nice." She warned him, a bemused smirk at her lips. She shifted in place, her hips rolling hard against Seto's lap, almost as if she were egging him on. Seto smirked and went with it, smacking his hand firmly against her ass, drawing forth another surprised cry. "Stop it." She whispered, a grin spreading across her lips. "Your secretary—"

"Has caught me doing far more embarrassing things, I promise." His fingers slid through her soft hair and pulled her close, pressing his lips firmly to hers in a hungry kiss. She exhaled a contented sigh and he seized the opportunity to deepen their kiss, his tongue slipping out to meet hers. Ren hummed against his kiss, her teeth grating lightly across his tongue. He could almost feel her smirk against his lips. His hand held fast at the curve of her waist, gripping tightly at the firm boning of her corset, as the other made its way down her neck, finding its resting place at one of her round breasts. He gave it a hard squeeze, and Ren nipped lightly at his tongue in return. Her fingers twisted into his short locks, and Seto continued, trailing his lips down her neck, his thumbs tracing their way across the top of her corset, looking for a point of entry. Though Seto more than appreciated the aesthetic of the garment, it was completely unyielding in form, and left no way of getting beneath it to the soft skin underneath. It was irritating and obstructive and it needed to go.

His hands slipped into the bow at her lower back, making to untie the corset, and Ren slapped them away, pulling at the buttons of Seto's shirt. "No." She mumbled. Her lips pressed against his neck, nibbling at the expanse of flesh she had just exposed, slipping his tie free of his collar. "You first."

"You wish, me FF-!" Seto hissed as Ren dug her teeth into his neck, nearly hard enough to draw blood. She tossed her head back, her eyes hazed with lust.

"I'll rip your shirt," she warned. Seto frowned, studying her carefully. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, her hair mussed and her lips bright and freshly kissed. _Fuck. _He was sick of looking at her like that. Trapped inside all of that flawless fucking lingerie, with no way for him to get to her skin. Without warning, he hauled the pair of them out of the chair and placed her unceremoniously onto his desk, wrapping her legs right around his waist. His tongue met hers again in a deep kiss, and he gave the laces of her corset a firm tug, loosening the lingerie little by little. It took a great amount of skill and patience to get her out of the garment with just one hand, but he eventually managed, releasing her from the waist-pinching prison and tossing the corset across the room in triumph.

He pulled away from her to take in the sight before him, Ren splayed out on the desk with her breasts perky and inviting and all for him. "Finally."

Ren grinned, her teeth raking across her bottom lip. Even with her cheeks flushed and her hair mussed and her chest completely exposed, she still looked as mischievous as always. Seto was almost expecting her to make some wise crack about his desire to get her clothes off. "Impatien-!" She inhaled sharply, her thighs squeezing around his waist as his lips closed around a pert nipple. Seto almost smirked himself, but instead busied himself with her breasts, teasing and taunting with his teeth, working her into a frenzy. For a woman usually so well in control, she was easily unwound whenever Seto was around. And she would have hated him for it, were he not so god damned good with his hands, which were making their way south.

Her legs tightened against his thighs as his hand moved to cup her groin, the ball of his hand pressing firmly against her magic button. Her hips twitched, the fingers of his free hand tracing downward, from the back of her neck all the way to the base of her spine. Her shoulders tensed and her back arched, the press of his thumb against her clit making her toes curl. She fought hard to keep her voice under control, but soon found herself past the point of no return. He had fast reduced her to a quivering mass of female, and holding everything it was only going to make things infinitely worse for her.

Working a hand beneath her panties, Seto was easily able to slip a finger inside of her, and Ren chewed at her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Christ, Seto…" She sighed, rolling her hips into his hand, meeting his every thrust. His arousal pressed firmly against his slacks, but still he pushed on, pulling from her every sweet sound that he could manage. She threw her head back, her hand clawing at the back of his neck, desperate for a deeper connection.

"E-enough," she finally managed to choke out. She was drawing closer and closer to climax, but wasn't quite ready to be tipped over the edge. Her hand raked through Seto's hair, and her amber eyes burned his deep blue ones. She drew him closer with her legs around his waist, and cupped the front of his slacks, tracing the length of his erection with the tip of her finger. "Come on."

Seto smirked, and leaned to the top drawer of the desk, groping around in the back of the drawer for protection as Ren busied herself with unzipping his pants. He exhaled a heavy sigh when she finally managed to free his erection, and she took him in her hand, pumping him with slow, firm strokes. His hips arched into her slim fingers, and he fumbled, finally grasping hold of a stray condom. When he finally straightened, brandishing the rubber, Ren nearly laughed, her fingers unconsciously tightening around his shaft. "You make it a habit to fuck in your office?" she quipped breathlessly, as Seto yanked her panties down past her ankles. He smirked, working the rest of the buttons on his shirt free and tossing it onto the chair.

"I figured it would be inevitable, with your libido."

Ren grinned, snatching the packet from him and tearing it open as he worked himself free of his pants, leaving them to pool beneath the desk. Her fingers worked deftly, rolling the rubber over his shaft with ease, giving him a firm, reassuring squeeze. She smirked, nimble fingers slipping over her own milky thighs to unclasp her garters, but Seto stopped her in her tracks. He released her hand, grasping her thighs and pulling her close. "You leave those on."

"You can have whatever you want if you just get on with it already." Seto was more than happy to oblige – he couldn't wait any longer. The head of his cock slipped effortlessly inside of her wet heat, and Ren let escape a long whine of ecstasy. He buried himself to the hilt, and Ren lifted her head, her eyes hazed and her eyebrow cocked. A breathless laugh escaped her. "Well?" A smirk pulled at her lips, and Seto caught them in a hungry kiss, consumed by lust and instinct as he began to thrust inside of her.

Ren met him hit for hit, one hand clawing at the back of his neck, and the other fumbling for purchase in the wooden desk as he ravaged her. His fingertips seared her flesh and stars sparked at the corners of her vision, and his breath was hot at her forehead, his every gasp shooting sparks of pleasure straight down her spine. But still, she hungered for more. "Harder," she demanded, taunting him, egging him forward. "You're awful at this. You call yourself the king of—aah!"

A sharp cry escaped her as Seto hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, and from then on, all bets were off. He was determined now, to give her exactly what she was asking for. Ren would often throw down challenges like this during their trysts, and it only served to further excite Seto. He grasped her firmly by the hips, angling her to allow him the depth he craved, only eliciting more noise from the female. He thought briefly of his secretary, and if she really could hear them. _Fuck it. _She had heard far more scandalous things coming from this office.

His head swam and his lower back tensed, and the sound of Ren's ecstasy was all that he knew as he pushed them both towards their mutual goal. Ren cried out, her entire body shuddering and convulsing all around him as she reached her climax. Her nails scratched across the back of his neck, sending a shudder all the way down to the tips of his toes. He was convinced that he was about to lose himself completely when he finally came, grasping hard at her hip as he spilled his load inside of her.

Immediately, Seto craved his bed. It was fantastic being able to collapse after a bout of rigorous sex, but on his feet, he had nowhere to go but the floor. Ren lifted her head from his shoulder as he slipped from within her, and tilted it towards the leather rolling chair, which he was more than willing to collapse into. He discarded the condom in the wastebasket by the desk, and Ren crawled into his lap, her arms slipping around his neck, pressing kisses to his temple. "Thanks," she mumbled, her eyelashes fluttering against the side of his face. He hummed in agreement, fingers settling into the flesh at the curve of her waist.

"I have a meeting at four."

She raised an eyebrow, lifting her head just slightly to meet his gaze. "So?"

"You have thirty minutes before you have to get Mokuba?"

A breathless laugh escaped her and she sat up, her gaze skeptical. Seto shrugged his shoulders, a smirk at his lips. Ren grinned, unsnapping her garters.

"Challenge accepted!"


End file.
